Creating a video edit from video(s) with a wide field of view is challenging because users must determine both moments in the video(s) to be included in the video edit, and the fields of view at the corresponding moments. That is, users must determine where relevant materials are located in the video(s) in terms of time and space. Creating such video edits may be complicated and time consuming.